Always A Light In The Darkness
by christian95
Summary: A/N this is my first full length Batman story & it is a Bruce x Stephanie story...which hasn't been done before, it's more then likely a crack pairing which makes it all the more appealing to me as well as my love for Batman... Summary-Bruce saves Stephanie one night and takes her home to nurse her back to health...but will new feelings arise between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story was written basically out of the fact I have never really seen a story written about this couple which I would like to think makes it original but probably only makes it weird and freaky anyways the pairing is Bruce x Stephanie which like I said probably odd I just thought it would be a pairing that I would love to see a story about but I am not sure that anyone will like to see it either way oh also this takes place outside of the New 52 and takes place in the original continuity****….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Gotham City-9:25 pm**

_{__If there is one thing I know about Gotham is it is always raining or gloomy which most would say is horrible and would probably be like "why do you live here?" well truthfully because my mother lives here and I have been raised here most of my life plus I have a responsibility what responsibility? Some would ask I am the Spoiler fighter of crime and protector of the innocent and then people would probably ask why are you called the Spoiler? Because…duh I Spoil crime I spoil evil doers and all that, is it easy?__…..hell no! __It's hard as hell, its damn near impossible in its own way__,__ you get beat up, shot at, thrown through windows, stabbed, all kinds of bullshit, it is really hard…then why do it some would ask…..well because it is my responsibility, this is my city, my home, these are my people, and besides regular life would be so boring anyways but this, this is excitement, this is fun, this is my life} thinks Stephanie to herself as she swings from building to building _

Suddenly she sees a mugger holding a gun to a defenseless woman in an alleyway

_{__Time to make some magic and spoil some crime} thinks Stephanie to herself as she lands on a stairwell in the alleyway_

"Okay now I am not the expert on proper educate but I believe it's not very polite to hold a gun to a defenseless woman" Quips Stephanie in a joking tone

Oh really now? Then how's this for proper educate! Says The mugger menacingly as he shoots at Stephanie

Stephanie dodges the bullets with ease and jumps down to the ground

"Now shooting at a defenseless woman…now that's just cowardly" says Stephanie smiling behind her mask

Stephanie then knocks the gun out of the muggers hand before kicking him in the gut sending him flying into a bunch of trash cans and knocking him out

Suddenly though several thugs show up from around the corner

"Hey Frankie you got that bitch's purse yet?" says one of the thugs

The thugs then stop as they see Spoiler standing in front of a knocked out Frankie

"Hey what the fuck!?" says the leader of the thugs who was a tall muscular bald man with tattoo's all over his face

"Yo bitch! what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" says one of the other thugs

"Protecting an innocent woman from a two bit worthless excuse for a thug" says Stephanie cockily with a smirk

"Oh is that so? Well bitch this two bit thug is about to beat your fucking ass!" says The Leader menacingly as he cracks his knuckles and pops his neck

The leader then motions for the other thugs to follow him each of them following behind him and approaching Stephanie

"Okay if you all want your asses handed to you then I will be happy to deliver" says Stephanie cockily with a smirk

Stephanie then jumps in the air and drop kicks a thug in the face sending him crashing to the ground; she then does a backflip over another thug and kicks him in the back pushing him into another thug as they go tumbling to the ground.

Then as Stephanie lands on the ground and turns around, she hears a gun shot fired.

Stephanie then feels a sharp burning pain in her stomach as she looks down to see a bullet wound on her stomach with blood seeping out of it.

_{__Oh that's not good….I mean I have had worse but still…..never feels good to get shot} thinks Stephanie to herself as she stumbles backwards slightly _

The thug that shot her The Leader of the Gang then rears back with his fist clenched as he punches Stephanie in the face sending her flying into a brick wall

{_Damn that hurts like a son of a bitch I mean like I said I have had worse but still it hurts like a son of a bitch!} thinks Stephanie to herself as she tries to balance herself _

Suddenly the leader of the gang grabs Stephanie and throws Stephanie on the ground and stomps on her back

"Ahhhhhh!" Screams out Stephanie in pain as she lays on the concrete ground withering in pain

Batman sees this and narrows his eyes as he jumps down  
the leader of the gang suddenly turns around seeing Batman standing there

"No fucking way! It's the Batman himself! Hahaha I have always wanted to kill the fucking Bat but now I get to kill Batman and one of his little brats I get a two for one sounds like a deal to me" says the thug with a smile on his face

"You aren't killing anyone not today, not ever" says Batman angrily with narrowed eyes

_:He hurt Stephanie although we have never gotten along it doesn't matter he hurt her he shouldn't have done that its like the first time along with the time with Jason and Barbara its evil bastards like this man who truly make me want to break my one rule…no Bruce stay focused don't focus on the past just stay focused on the here and now: thinks Batman to himself angrily with a scowl and frown on his face_

The thug then shoots at Batman only for him to dodge the bullets jumping in the air and drop kicking the thug in the face and sending him flying backwards

The thug then gets up and takes another swing at Batman only for Batman to grab him by the fist and twist it back breaking his wrist

Batman then kicks the thug in the knee breaking it

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh god please! stop!" screams out the thug in pain as he falls to the ground

Batman then kicks the thug in the head, knocking the thug unconscious.

Batman then ties up the leader along with his gang and leaves them for the Gcpd as he walks over to Stephanie and picks her up in his arms bridal style

B….b…Batman? says Stephanie in a shaky pained tone of voice as she withers and shakes in Batman's arm

"Shhhhhhhhhh its okay Stephanie your safe" says Batman quietly as he strokes Stephanie's face slightly

Batman then opens the door to the back of the Batmobile and lays Stephanie down gently and then Batman shuts the backdoor of the Batmobile and then walks to the front of the Batmobile, opening the front door, Batman enters the driver side of the Batmobile, starting up the Batmobile, Batman begins driving off

_:It's a long way home: thinks Batman to himself as he drives back to the Batcave_

-To Be Continued in part 2-


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2 of Always A Light In The Darkness which is a Bruce x Stephanie story I have had this idea like most in my head forever because well….my brain is twisted I am weird my story probably sucks but this is a couple I ship I know most probably don't but I do kind of a personal choice so yeah like I said I have probably said I probably suck at writing but I am working on it so please don't be too harsh…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Wayne Manor/Batcave-10:34 pm….**

Stephanie lays on an operating table barely conscious

_{I can barely keep consciousness I don't know if I can make it this time…..if I will but I have Alfred operating on me…I can feel the pain of the scalpel cutting into my wound….I feel the pain it is excruciating but I work through it I bare the pain I can take it I know I can...} Stephanie thinks to herself as she cringes slightly _

_:she has to make it she is a fighter….a bit hard headed but strong she will pull through she will be okay plus Alfred is working on her, he has saved you more time than anyone else he can save Stephanie….he will save her…... just remember Bruce she will be okay: thinks Bruce to himself hopefully yet stoically _

"Master Bruce?" asks Alfred curiously

"Yes Alfred?" says Bruce in equal curiosity

"Sir would you mind handing me my forceps" says Alfred kindly

"No I wouldn't mind" says Bruce politely as he hands Alfred the forceps

Alfred then uses the forceps to remove the bullet from Stephanie

"Now sir I need the needle holder to stitch Miss Brown up" says Alfred in a focused tone as he holds his hand out to receive the needle holders

Bruce then hands Alfred the needle holders

_:Just remember Bruce she will make it…..don't doubt yourself, don't doubt her she will pull through you just have to remain strong, remain strong for her and for yourself…get weak and you show emotion, show your fear and doubt, and she will begin to grow fearful and doubtful: thinks Bruce to himself determinately_

"Okay I am done but…..Miss Brown will need her restif she is to recover" says Alfred in a polite tone

"Will she recover Alfred?" asks Bruce with slight concern in his voice

Alfred looks at Bruce slightly quizzically before answering

"Yes Sir she will recover" answers Alfred as he puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder

"She is strong sir she will recover and wounds will heal just have faith" says Alfred hopefully patting Bruce's shoulder comfortably

"Now Master Bruce I would suggest you get some rest, it has been a long night and you could use a goodnights sleep" says Alfred kindly

"I can't rest Alfred, I have to stay beside her while she recovers, I just need to be sure she is okay" says Bruce stoically but with slight concern in his voice as he pulls a chair up to the operating table and holds Stephanie's hand

"Alright whatever you say Master Bruce" says Alfred sweetly as he smiles slightly at Bruce as he exits the Batcave

Bruce sits there for a moment, holding Stephanie's hand

_:I do care about her…..she was once a Robin after all she was my sidekick and she was a great sidekick at that, the only problem was I wasn't a good mentor, I wasn't there for her when I should have been, I was good to her I put her through hell….and for what!? Nothing just taking out my frustrations on a girl who never deserved it, did she make mistakes?...Yes but that's not the point, she didn't deserve how I treated her do I regret it?...every day I would just love to turn back time fix mistakes of the past but unfortunately that's not possible, there is no way of turning back just moving forward: thinks Bruce to himself grimly as he holds Stephanie's hand and looks down at the ground_

Bruce then looks at Stephanie's face

_:I will admit she is a beautiful girl….I can certainly see what Tim saw in her, before he came to terms with himself and entered into a relationship with Kon, her beautiful ocean clear blue eyes, her soft silky golden blonde hair, her angelic face that looks as if it was crafted by the heavens themselves, her moves in battle are fluid her body moves like a majestic swan….her fighting is beautiful…and her personality while I will admit she is talkative and at times abrasive but all in all her personality is at a right level of greatness…..a guy could fall for her in any instance...don't think about it Bruce, don't think about her: thinks Bruce to himself as he clutches Stephanie's hand tight and strokes her face_

Stephanie slightly nuzzles Bruce's touch

_{I can feel him stroking my face and holding my hand…..never would have thought Batman would have a soft gentle side to him I mean he is always such a hard ass it's hard to detect the true sweetness within him…..and the fact that he decided to stay by my side even after all we have been through…..that shows he truly cares that deep down inside he does care about what happens to me, although he hardly ever shows it hell who am I kidding he never shows it but right now in this moment it shows his true care and dedication…..and honestly even despite the circumstances, there is no place I would rather be right now then here with Bruce} thinks Stephanie to herself with a slight smile on her face _

_:She is smiling that's always a good sign especially with Stephanie: thinks Bruce to himself with a slight smile on his face _

_{His hand feels so warm against my face, his hands are so soft…..a little calloused but still soft to the touch…his touch is warm and inviting, so unlike the Bruce Wayne and certainly NOT like the Batman I am used to, its different but definitely welcome} thinks Stephanie to herself with a smile as she nuzzles Bruce's hand _

Stephanie soon opens her eyes sheepishly as she stares up at Bruce Wayne

"Bruce?" asks Stephanie curiously

"Yes Stephanie?" responds Bruce stoically yet curiously

"Thank you for everything" says Stephanie weakly yet happily with a smile on her face

"You never have to thank me Stephanie I will always be there when you need me" says Bruce with a slight smile on his face as he squeezes Stephanie's hand slightly for emphasis

Bruce and Stephanie sit in silence for a moment staring at one another

_{This is the first time I have ever really had time to analyze his_ _face…..he really is attractive and even though he puts this emotional wall up, he really is a nice guy, but this he is authoritative and powerful, I feel safe around him, I feel as though with him nothing in this world can hurt me} thinks Stephanie to herself with a slight blush_

_{Oh dammit! No! I have got to stop blushing!} Thinks Stephanie slightly embarrassed as she tries to get up _

"Wait! Stephanie!" says Bruce in surprise and shock as he tries to stop Stephanie from getting up

Stephanie suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach as she stands up, holding her stomach and almost falling over in pain

Bruce suddenly jumps up and walks over to Stephanie, helping her to stand up and keep her blanched

"Are you okay?" asks Bruce slightly worried

"I will be fine but…what the hell was that!?" asks Stephanie quizzically as she sits down on the operating table

"Your stitches aren't fully healed and when you raised up you stretched them I would recommend you don't walk around a lot or move around a lot it may cause them to open up" says Bruce sternly with concern evident in his voice

Stephanie stares into Bruce's eyes for a few moments before sighing and then answering

"Okay I will…it's going to be hard as hell but I won't move around very much or walk very much" says Stephanie disappointedly with a frown on her face

"Good I just…I don't want you to get hurt again" says Bruce with concern in his voice

Stephanie then looks at Bruce with worry evident on her face as she puts her hand on top of his

"I will be okay I promise" says Stephanie sweetly with a smile on her face

"Well okay I suppose I should probably wheel you up the stairs to the study" says Bruce kindly with a slight smile on his face

"Thank you Bruce" says Stephanie happily with a smile on her face

"No problem Stephanie anytime you need me I am here" says Bruce sweetly as he wheels Stephanie up to the study room of Wayne Manor

_~To Be Continued in part 3~_


End file.
